One shots dedicated to Bamon
by naleysocute23
Summary: 2 hours, 6 songs, all Bamon


**AN: Okay this is a random post... I just shuffled my Iphone while I was waiting for my Dean/Bonnie vid to render so to past time I wrote Bamon one shots to songs came up no matter what. Yeah so no point to this just Bamon dosage for you Bamon fans ;)**

**Was going to upload it last night but my internet was being wierd not allowing me to upload the story**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything just my errors **

____

* * *

_**1st Song: We belong together by Mariah Carey **_

"Don't you dare do this Bonnie!" he yelled out to her

Bonnie sighed with her back turned to him she could feel his anger and persistence screaming at her to stay

"Don't walk away" he said sternly

"I can't do this Damon we are two different people"

"Stop making excuses!" he snapped speeding to stand in front of her

"Damon, it's over. It was fun while it lasted" she said through her gritted teeth

"Was it? So when I touch you like this..." Damon spoke so calmly caressing her cheek while his hand just laid upon her chest where heartbeat could be felt

"Your heart doesn't speed up" in that instant Bonnie felt her heart speed up and took a sharp intake of breath

"Or when I kiss you here..." he brushed her hair away and placed trail of kissed leading to a pulse underneath her earlobe

"...I won't hear that sexy sigh when I do this" he murmured and began sucking her flesh. A sigh left her mouth from the pleasure his mouth caused

"Damon..." she moaned leaning her head to the side causing him more access

"That's right my name. I know you Bonnie inside and out. It's you and I witch, we belong together" Damon said stepping towards as she stepped back only to land to the side against something solid pressed against her back

"I want all of you and I'll prove it to you" he was now so close to her lips. He crashed his lips onto hers and as followed her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around his neck; he pulled away and whispered in her ear.

"Think of that when you are with that dog" Bonnie felt a gush of wind pass her causing her hair to fly briefly. She opened her eyes slowly feeling her heart break a little to not see Damon

"Bonnie?" Bonnie got a shock and turned to see a smiling Tyler

"What are you doing hiding behind the bleachers?"

"Nothing" she said flustered

Tyler just chuckled "Come on I'll walk you to your car so you can get ready for our date tonight" he smirked at her

Bonnie smiled a fake smile linking arms with Tyler Lockwood only to hear his words repeat in her mind

"...It's you and I witch, we belong together"

* * *

________

_**Song 2: I love Rock and Roll (Britney Spears version)**_

Tonight was her night. She was going to have fun like any normal teenager girl should although not many would be at this bar. Her cousin worked at Coyote Ugly type kind of club and well since the Founder's day happened months ago she had surprisingly joined forces with the Salvatore Brothers, Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy (a newbie vampire) as they sort of became a team to fight whatever evil beings Katherine sent their way.

Bonnie still kept her guard up with the Salvatore brothers especially Damon who surprisingly listened to her threat which they compromised that he doesn't kill a human in his feed but instead compel them to forget. They weren't friends more allies than enemies.

Her cousin, Tasha knew of her witchery powers and what was going on in her life and had demanded Bonnie to come to her and have a break from all the stress of the supernatural. Bonnie agreed wanting to have a break from Mystic Falls even if it was just two hours out of town.

Downing another shot of straight vodka; Bonnie laughed heartedly with her cousin as the audience mostly men cheered them on for more shots

"You are so dead if my dad finds out what I've been up to with you" Bonnie said to her cousin giggling drunkenly

"Please honey, you need to loosen up and be yourself and holding up that guarded wall you have back at Mystic Falls"

"I'm not guarded!" Bonnie exclaimed causing Tasha to cock an eyebrow at her cousin

"Okay! Fine, but it's for a good reason" she said as Tasha poured another shot

"Ahh yes the Salvatoreeeee Brothers" Tasha exclaimed raising her shot glass yelling

"To the Salvatore brothers!"

"Salvatore brothers for wreaking havoc in Mystic Falls!" Bonnie yelled

"Mystic Falls!" they both yelled clinking their glasses and downing their shots

"Woooo" Bonnie shook her head from the strong alcohol

"Are you drunk my baby cousin?"

Bonnie laughed "I'm buzzed not drunk why?"

"Excuse me boys" Tasha smirked walking through the crowds to the jukebox placing quarters in the box then pressed the numbers for the song

Soon 'I love rock and roll' began to play

"Hell no!" Bonnie exclaimed

"You know you love Britney's sexy voice" Tasha teased as got up on the and stood up looking down to her cousin

"I dare ya Bonnie. Come up here" Bonnie shook her head, her cousin knew Bonnie never back down from a dare

Bonnie looked to a group of college guys nearby "Boys can you help me up please" she said seductively

"Yeah!" they all said at once helping Bonnie onto the bar counter with Tasha pulling her up

"Sexy Bonnie out to play"

"You know I'm like this when I'm out with you" Bonnie winked

"Come on girls!" Tasha yelled to the co-workers Mya and Nina.

Mya with her thick brown curly hair and curvy tanned body smirked her Latina smile and climbed up while Nina drank a gulp of Russian vodka with her sleek black hair this punk rocker was ready to party it up

He never thought he would find her here. He watched her mimic the words

____________

_Owwww_  
_He smiled so I got up and asked for his name_  
_But that don't matter he said it's all the same_  
_He said can I take you home_  
_Where we can be alone_  
_Next we're moving on and he's with me (Yeah me)_  
_We're moving on and singing that same ole' song (Yeah with me)_

His eyes followed every shake of her head, every swing of her hips, every movement her hands travelled down her body. He watched the college boys, business men crowd to her seduction. She was the Siren seducing them with her song and he wanted to kill every one of those that looked her way.

He moved through the crowd discreetly now to stand in front of the counter as the girls began to pull guys up to dance with them

He watched her cock an eyebrow at him in surprise to see him here thinking she was going to set him on fire right there and then he found her hands and another girl hauling him up

No she wasn't drunk but she can blame it on the alcohol tomorrow as she got lost with the music and grinded to the song with Damon Salvatore

____________

* * *

_**Song 3: I'm Sprung by T-Pain ft Status Quo**_

Damon Salvatore was a ladies man...all one-night stands, He had a relationship and looked how well that turned out him pinning for Katherine Pierce for 145 years only to crash and burn when finding out she was alive all this time and not even give him a second thought.

Now...now he couldn't explain how he ended up here with her and in love with her. It was only months of being with her that he had fallen for her quicker and harder than Katherine He stared at her she must have compelled him somehow because in no way in hell would ever go shopping and hold bags for two hours but he just did that yesterday.

'Compulsion is a vampire thing and she did reward me for all that shopping' he thought than smirked of replay of last night

"Then it's a spell" he muttered

"What?" the green-eyed beauty looked up to him

"Nothing" he covered up

She chuckled and snuggled closer to him. Damon smiled wrapping his arm around her pulling her closer to him as she laid her head upon his chest and her legs laid across the couch

"I love this part" he heard her say feeling her smile against his shoulder. Damon turned his attention to the screen watching the male character tell the girl about some star he named for her

"You want a star? I can organize that" Damon said

"As sweet as that is...no thanks. I just love that he would do anything for her just shows how much strong their love is like us" she smiled looking up to him

So maybe he has been hanging around Stefan too long because this was his type of moment so he kissed her briefly and said

"Of course but we are a better couple little witch" Bonnie rolled her eyes at his playful tone

"Of course" she said and looked back to the screen

He stared at her causing her to look up to him curiously "What?" she asked

"I love you"

Bonnie smiled widely as always when he spoke those words "I love you too" she kissed him briefly and snuggled back into his arms.

Nope it wasn't a spell it was fate. He had to get his heart broken by Katherine to appreciate the stronger love he felt with Bonnie. Sure they both drove each other insane but by the end of the day he knew she loves every part of him the good and the bad and he sure as hell knew he loves her.

____________

* * *

_**Song 4: Feels like tonight by Daughtry**_

He was in love with but he couldn't be with her he had to protect her from himself and Katherine. He knew if she knew about his feelings for Bonnie he would harm her and he couldn't bear the thought of losing her not now or ever. Standing in the rain he walked up to the porch soaking wet before he could knock she opened the door

He smiled a little loving how she could sense him not only physically but emotionally and spiritually. He never thought he could find love like this in Katherine but all he had with her was nothing compared to what he shared with Bonnie Bennett which convinced him further to his decision...despite how much he hated it.

"Damon jeez I would think with your type of speed you wouldn't be soaking wet. Come in" she motioned him inside but he shook his head

"I just came to say, it's over" he said keeping calm despite his mind screaming not to go through with this

"What?" she questioned shocked

"I'm in love with Elena" he lied to her

He felt her hand slap against his cheek he was expecting that but once he saw the hurt and betrayal in her eyes he wanted to grab a wooden stake and just ram into his heart right there and then.

"Don't you dare say that" she said angrily

"It's true" he lied again

"Damon I know when you lie to me and you lie a lot. I was friends with you for awhile so I can spot your lies. You want to break up with me don't you think I deserve the truth at least?" she seethed at him

Damon clenched his jaw unsure where to start. He felt her hands caress his cheek making him lose focus of the task at hands. Bonnie placed a chaste kiss on his lips before he further their kiss she pulled away

"When you are ready to tell me the truth I'll be here" she walked back inside her house

Damon was about to walk away when she called his name "Damon..."

He turned to look at Bonnie who was holding the door "You can push me away as many times as you want thinking you are protecting me but I'm not going anyway, and just to remind you I am witch" she smiled slightly at him

Silence fell between the two as her last words lingered in the air "Goodnight Damon" then the shutting of the Bennett's door leaving Damon alone with rainy night scene and his thoughts

____________

* * *

_**Song 5: You raised me up by Westlife**_

"Come on baby you can do it!" Bonnie yelled out cheering her daughter on

The little three year old Kayla Salvatore looked down to her mother at the end of her obstacle standing frozen where she stood. Quickly she shook her head with her black curls swinging with her shake

"No! I can't!" she cried scared how high she stood. She wondered why she wanted to climb that ladder in the first place

"How about we go together" Kayla heard her father's voice whisper in her ear behind her

She bit her lip turning her head to see indeed her father, Damon Salvatore crouching to her level and squished by the width of this obstacle

"You can do this Kayla. Daddy will be with you" he promised his baby girl, he's most treasured person in the world besides Bonnie Salvatore

The little girl took a deep breath feeling a wash of confidence over her now that her dad was here

"Owkay" she said

"That's my girl" Damon said proudly

Kayla turned around as Damon sat down while his daughter sat down in between his legs.

"You ready baby girl?" he asked. Kayla looked up to her hero and nodded

"Sexy woman down there do you have the camera?" he yelled from the top to his wife

Bonnie laughed out loud "Yes I do!" holding the camera ready

One hand around protectively around his daughter and one hand he pushed them off. Kayla bravely opened her eyes to see the world go past as they went sliding down

"Weeeeeeee!" she giggled out loud letting her hands wave in the air while Bonnie clicked a snap shot of the moment

"Yay! You did it!" Bonnie clapped proudly lifting her daughter up and hugging her tightly

Kayla nodded then looked to her father who stood beside them "Slide?" she asked pointing her overcome obstacle

"How about tomorrow baby girl you can annoy Uncle Stefan all day about it"

"Uncwle Stef!" she yelled happily thinking he had come

"Baby girl can you say Uncle Stephanie" Damon prodded his daughter who laid her cheek against his wife's cheek

"Damon!" Bonnie giggled

"What? My daughter needs to know the truth"

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Come on we should head home"

"Piggy!" Kayla raised her arms to Damon

Immediately Damon grabbed her and placed her upon his shoulders "She really is a daddy's girl"

"Of course she is" Damon smiled proudly walking ahead of Bonnie as she watched Kayla played with her dad's hair and took in the scenery around her

"Damon! Kayla!" Bonnie yelled out causing the two to turn back with an instant she clicked to take a photo of them

She looked down to the camera screen of the photo she just took "Definitely daddy's girl" she chuckled thinking of Kayla's future of growing up and how much she will have her dad wrapped around her finger...Bonnie couldn't bear to think of what will happen when she grows up to be a teenager and start dating,

'Those poor boys' Bonnie thought of Damon's protectiveness of his daughter

"You done snapping sexy photos of me little witch?" Damon asked looking at Bonnie. She rolled her eyes playfully of the nickname he still use with her. She switched off the camera and caught up with her family

____________

* * *

_**Song 6: Make love in this club by Usher ft Young Jeezy**_

One drink, one dance...was all he said

One drink turned into two then three then more than her fingers on one hand and the dance to one song turned into two then three than until her legs couldn't take anymore.

Bonnie didn't know how she let it get so far. Sure he said one drink but she knew deep inside it was going to lead to more especially when you are with him. Maybe she wanted to sin a little and sinning she ended up back at the Salvatore manor shedding off her clothes and his clothes.

He explored every part of her so carefully that she was sure she was to lose it with his carefulness. He was passionate yet rough with her, she was certain that no one could make her feel what she was feeling now...again what human could compete with a vampire?

She held back the moan from the kisses he left upon her skin during their exploration he even looked to her with his vampire form upon his face permission to bite her. She's going to blame the alcohol because she remembers nodding than his fangs piercing her neck the pain turned into pleasure and soon enough they were swapping blood.

Her Grams would be turning in her grave if she heard what her granddaughter was doing,

Her first time was with none other than Damon Salvatore.

She held the sheets wrapped around her body staring out of the window replays of last night. She turned her head to see Damon still asleep the sheet covering from his waist down of his naked body. So she had sex but the way Damon was with her almost felt like they had just both made love and that scared her.

Bonnie turned to look at the rising sun. The sign of a new day and a fresh start...maybe with Damon.

____________

* * *

**AN: Okay that was random fun hope ya'll enjoyed many one-shots of Bamon :)**


End file.
